A True Way to Rule
by Overlordkyo1099
Summary: Tsukune Aono finds out that not only his a youkai, but that he'll have to take on the family name and choose between destroying all humans or saving them. It doesn't help at all when you're dealing with a break-up as well. TsukunexOCxKurumuxMizore maybe Moka later I don't know. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Crime
1. In the Beginning

Hey their good fellas, lady fellas this here is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 bringing you a new Rosario Vampire fanfiction. Okay first let me explain that even though it says it's a relationship between Tsukune and Moka, it won't start off like that since there will be hurt in it. You know what I might not ever have them get together; I don't know what to do about that yet.

Anyway enough with the small stuff on with the show haha.

Oh I do not in any shape, form, or fashion own Rosario Vampire.

* * *

_Tsukune felt startled trying to see through the thick fog that had managed to cloud all of his surroundings. He didn't have a single idea as to how he got there, but he couldn't afford to think about it slowly walking through the fog to see if it ever ended. He tried to think about what had happened before he found himself in this unknown location. He could remember talking to his friends, going to class, being bitten by Moka for his blood again, and even going to sleep. Before he could think on it anymore his hand found a handle which he assumed belong to a door, and was granted with success walking into his dorm room with the fog looking less dense. _

_He defiantly knew that he was dreaming know which would explain why there were two figures sitting in his room looking at him. One was sitting on his bed as the other was sitting in the chair he had at his desk. They both turned to look at Tsukune making his eyes open wide noticing that they looked exactly like him. The only difference was that the one on the bed with his legs crossed had silver hair with his pupils grey and the iris a bring yellow. What made this man even more interesting was the two pair of wings that were stretched with a wing span of twenty feet. _

_Tsukune looked over to the one sitting at his desk to notice his hair being a dark black and his iris glowing red. He didn't have any wings on his back, but he did have what looked like blood red gauntlets with an icon infused in a clear stone on the front of the gauntlets. The icon looked like a cross with a small circle in the center of it. _

_The one on the bed was the first to speak with a small smile coming across his face. "It would seem that you have finally decided to awaken the youkai inside of you, now we will once again be complete." Tsukune was about to ask them what in the world he was talking about before the other one spoke up in a more bored tone. "__**Look let me explain what 'goody-two-shoes' over there is talking about before you start asking stupid questions. We are you, well the good and evil parts of you. Now you are a Nephilim, a child born from an angel and demon. The child gains both sides of his parents, me being the demon side of you, and 'johnny' boy over there being the good. Now we've been battling that stupid vampire blood that was constantly being injected inside of you while waiting for you to draw our power so you wouldn't die out here. **_

_Tsukune finally took the time to speak after closing and opening his mouth while trying to register what was going on around him. "Wait so you mean to tell me that I was never human, and that you two were inside of me the whole time I was here, cause if that's the case why didn't you guys come out and help me all those times I was about to die."_

_The 'good side' began to speak again in a tone that seemed peaceful with no form of harm in it. "We didn't come out at the time because you did not know of what you were and that you didn't draw on our power. Not only that but we won't be here now that you know of what you are. As time goes on you'll gain more and more abilities and strength that will allow you to rival to that of a Dark Lord. Even as we speak you our gaining our knowledge and we will all become one person. Did you know that your body is in a state of shock and recoiling around in your bed as you sleep, this is due to your body changing once again to become a final youkai and the last of that dreadful blood will be gone." As Tsukune's good side said this, he noticed his evil side disappear only to come behind him holding a dark shadow in the air with one hand. "When your evil side destroys that shadow or last of the blood, you will wake up so don't be surprised of what you see when you wake up so with that let us become one now." As he finished his sentence, the evil side closed his hand with the shadow in making it disappear and throwing a thumbs up towards the original Tsukune, before the fog busted through the door surrounding everything and Tsukune's eyes before all he saw was black._

Tsukune set up in his bed grabbing his chest from the pain that was there before it started to slowly go away as he began to breathe again. He stood up and walked towards his mirror and gasped after noticing the changes that had happened to him like what he was warned about in his dream. He was only wearing shorts and was shirtless making his way to his mirror noticing how his body had become leaner only showing the giant cross on his chest from scars of the fights that he had been in while staying at the academy. He looked like the good side of himself paying close attention to the wings that were now on his back feeling the new muscles on his back as he began to stretch his wings out taking a liking to his now pure white wings before bringing them back into his body making him spin around to see that they were gone just as fast as they had come. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock seeing that he had managed to wake up ten minutes before the alarm clock could go off. He began to get dressed for school while constantly walking back and forth of his room trying to think of how he was going to tell his friends about his new knowledge '_I could just not tell them and let it be a surprise, they think that I'm still human so I think that it'll be best to let them continue to think that.'_

Tsukune looked back at his mirror to see that his hair had gone back to his regular shaggy brown. He walked outside of the boy's dorm and began to make his way to the usual meeting place where he and his friends would meet every day. Tsukune was happy that everyone had decided to stay friends even after he had decided to choose he wanted to be his girlfriend. He had chosen Moka since she had been the love of his life since he had first started attending the school. So it only came natural that he choose her, at least that was what he thought until everyone started to fight about why, which led to him removing Moka's rosario leading to people being put in the nurse's office and Tsukune worried. At the end though they all came to understand his decision Kurumu and Mizore saying that they wouldn't give up on him and simply wait for him.

Tsukune didn't realize that he had made it to their meeting point to see that he was the only one there. "Guess the others haven't made it here yet, I mine as well wait for them till they get here." Not short after finishing the statement did Tsukune feel a presence come from behind making him step to the left watching as Kurumu fell to the ground from missing her target. "Sorry about that Kurumu but you know I can't let you do that anymore now that I'm with Moka, oh you can come out now Mizore." Mizore slowly came out from the bushes from the side and walked over to them with a blank expression on her face. "Hello Tsukune, it's good to see you again shall we be heading towards class now." Tsukune looked around before noticing that Moka hadn't made it making him feel slightly nervous since usually she was the first one there. They had decided to wait for a little bit longer, but Moka had never showed up making the others walk to school without her.

They had made it to class right before the bell taking their seats as their teacher Ms. Nekonome began to walk into the class with her cat ears twitching every so often. She quickly had everyone take their seats before calling role with everyone answering as they were called. "Okay class today we will be having a new student attending, please come in now." A girl with long black hair with a strip of green in the front walked into the class in the girl's uniform. Every guy in the room quickly notice the fact of a new female student, not only that but the fact that she was hot. The other girls looked at her with jealousy before trying to get to know the girl better. The new girl began to introduce herself with a soft voice making the guys fall for her even more.

"Hello class my name is Klaudia Miyomiya and I hope that you take good care of me." Ms. Nekonome told her to take her seat at the only empty desk which was the one to the right of Tsukune. As she began to walk to her seat she glanced at Tsukune before her eyes did a quick change making Tsukune gasp slightly before regaining his composure. He looked around to see if anybody else had noticed what he did, but everyone else was already paying attention to the lesson that was being taught. He looked to his right to see her still looking at him with an 'I know' smirk before pointing forward telling him to pay attention.

Tsukune didn't know what to say or what was going on but he was going to find out exactly how she knew what he was and why her eye's flashed yellow before going back to normal. He would ask her about it after class was done, but for now he would pretend as if he was oblivious to what happened. He began to think about how Moka had still failed to show up to class or the fact that she didn't meet up with the rest of the gang. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the ruler that was flying straight towards his head. It looked like everything was moving in slow motion from everyone's heads turning to the ruler floating in the air by itself. He moved his head to the left letting the ruler fly by his head as the speed began to come back to regular hitting another student behind him for no reason. He looked back and gave a small apologetic smile to the guy that was attacked for no reason before turning forward again to see his teacher mad. She began to teach again making Tsukune take a breath in before going back to his thoughts which made him think back to Moka not being present at school. Maybe he would go see her after school to see if he was all right, he just couldn't wait for class to be over and head to the newspaper club's room and rest for a little bit.

Class continued for what felt like hours before the bell rung signaling the kids that it was club time. Tsukune began to rise from his seat, but was stopped when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Klaudia had stopped him from leaving before bending down and placing a small kiss to his lips before walking out of class leaving a stun Tsukune. He quickly felt a strong killing intent noticing all of the guys in the class glare at him with slit eyes. He laughed to himself while rubbing the back of his head before getting up as Kurumu and Mizore walked up to him with anger in their eyes towards the new girl who had easily stolen a kiss from their loved one. Kurumu looked on as they left clearly voicing her hate for the new girl before grabbing Tsukune and pulling him into her chest while rubbing the back of his head while whispering about her 'Destined One' before an ice dagger hit her in the forehead and a pan falling on her head at the same time. Tsukune could only laugh as he tried to gain his breath as Yukari ran up to them with her little witch hat coming below her face.

"Don't touch Moka's man you cow of a chest woman, desu."

Kurumu stood back up while pulling out the knife that was sticking in his head throwing to the side before making her nails longer letting her anger flare off of her. "What did you just say you little pipsqueak."

Tsukune looked back and forth between the two before finally shaking his head and looking towards Mizore who simply shrugged her shoulders. "How about we head on to the club room while these two have their little argument." Mizore nodded her head before following Tsukune past the two girls who had managed to lock themselves in battle over Kurumu hugging Tsukune.

As they began to make it towards the club room Tsukune could see Moka and Gin walking towards holding hands making his heart hurt just a little before slowly being taken by rage. When Moka noticed Tsukune in front of her she quickly let go of Gin's hand before running over and hugging Tsukune. What happened next caught not only Moka, but everyone around them off guard as Tsukune pushed Moka back with enough force to send her flying into Gin's arms. Tsukune looked at her with rage as the scent of dog was slowly beginning to leave his nostrils. Now normally the dog smell wouldn't have bothered him since Gin was a wolf, but when you smell dog, sweat, and sex on a person plus the fact of them holding hands you can put two and two together. "I can't believe that you would have the decency to try to hold me after what you did with that mutt over there. I think that it may be best that I don't participate with the club for today." Tsukune's rage was starting to build the more he looked at Moka and Gin making him turn around to walk away.

"It's not like it would have made a difference anyway considering that you are only _**human**_ after all." Gin taking the time to speak and put the gang's one true secret out now that a crowd had formed around them making him smirk at everyone's reaction towards the information. The girls including Moka had to look at him with shock at the betrayal that Gin showed towards Tsukune who seemed to be gaining all of the bad luck at that moment. Whispers were starting to form around them from Moka's cheating to her dating a human.

The one thing nobody was expecting though at that moment was Tsukune's action from what Gin said from him to just simply shrug and speaking before then continuing his walk away from the now shocked group. "Well even if I am but just a human I had her first, but I do wish the best to the two of you." Tsukune walked into one of the bathrooms down the hall smashing his fist into one of the mirrors from rage like most would do during a break up. "I'm so tired of people taking my kindness for granted that it's sickening. Although I know that I'm not human they don't, so this might actually cause some problems towards me since humans aren't suppose to be here," and just like Tsukune had thought four guys came into the bathroom with one locking the door behind him so that there was no escape. Tsukune looked at the boys judging them before they would do anything that would be considered stupid with the way he was feeling.

Three of them were in the front with the biggest of the four leaning on the bathroom door smiling towards Aono. He noticed how they all had hair styles of what westerns in the nineteenth century would look like; which was short hair with a curl in the front, but the only one with the curly mustache would have to be the man in the back which Tsukune assumed was the leader of the group. One of the boys finally spoke up with confidence in his eyes for whatever was about to go down "so from what was said earlier your suppose to be human right" taking small steps towards Tsukune slowly shifting into what Tsukune could assume was cyborg noticing his friends begin to turn from a lizard man and the other turning his arm into a long blade. "Well we don't like humans being here since this is a school for youkai, so are you perhaps a human by any chance?"

Tsukune looked at the boy seeing the other two begin to follow one by one behind him. Tsukune simply took his coat off and undoing his tie before lying the forms of clothing on to one of the sinks before replying with a "only if you want me to be" before looking back at the boys before seeing the cyborg charge forward with his hand cocked back ready to strike. The strangest feeling came over Tsukune as he looked even closer at the three coming at him seeing everything as if it was about to happen. Quickly he began to see every attack and plan a counter for all three before it would happen. _'The cyborg's coming with a left jab, but he's too close to take that left step, so foot jab to right leg knock off balance then slap back of head, duck claw swipe from next opponent, fracture ribs on both sides with punches to both sides, side step around dodge slash a vertical angle, grab right shoulder, now break it, throw palm chest to chest the shock force will break fractured ribs.' He began to step back from the lizard boy before seeing the rest of the battle flash before his eyes, 'step left dodge stabbing motion of the arm blade spin around, land blow to jaw, smack down arm blade, break jaw, push arm forcing him to turn, elbow side of the head, grab face from behind then knee in the back of spine causing permanent paralysis to foe.' Tsukune then turned around to walk back to the cyborg whose head had hit the wall and was now slowly getting up and turning his other arm into a giant robotic arm. 'He'll turn around and start to throw hooks wildly, block while smacking arms around, then grab left wrist straighten arm, break it, throw arm away, grab inside of right arm, punch left side crack four ribs, step in and elbow to right side of head, step back out throwing palm strike to jaw dislocating jaw, now elbow again relocating it, downward kick to left leg dropping him to a knee, let go of arm, lock hands behind head and finally throw knee to face. Time for them to heal three weeks thanks to their youkai, mental recovery of being beaten by what they believe to be a human; three years. _

Just as Tsukune had finished seeing the fight he quickly put it in place noticing how everything that he had just mentally said to himself in his head. He quickly finished off the three guys who had somewhat thought that they could win against him with wide open sloppy movements. He turned around to the last boy who was leaning against the bathroom door with a look on his face that said he wasn't even surprised at what had just happened. "Well it would seem that you managed to take out those three without breaking a sweat, and that's saying a lot for someone who is suppose to be human." Instead of him attacking Tsukune who was prepared for an attack, he simply unlocked the door before stepping out and walking away from the bathroom. Tsukune looked at the door before glancing down at the now three unconscious boys that began to twitch every so often. "Well I guess I better go tell the nurse that there are three injured kids in the boy's bathroom." Tsukune grabbed is coat and tie before walking out of the bathroom and started making his way towards the nurse's office shaking his head to a song playing inside his head with a small smile on his face after releasing some of his stress on something besides the mirror. He continued to walk down the halls before noticing the looks of disgust towards him from not only students, but the faculty as well. He simply shrugged before walking on towards his next destination while feeling a strong aura following not too far behind him. He began to ignore it before the youkai energy pulsed making him turn around to see Klaudia spinning quickly in a circle before stepping forth lashing her arm out with a whip on fire striking Tsukune directly in the chest sending him flying down the hallway at a fast speed directly into a set of lockers. He could feel pain all over his body coughing up a little blood spitting out some blood as he slowly began to remove himself from the wall, only to feel another lash hit him keeping him in the crater that his body had made in the lockers. Klaudia walked over to Tsukune swaying her hips from side to side slowly before grabbing his chin forcing him to look towards her seeing a look of lust in her eyes. When she began to spoke her voice was soft and the purr in it made Tsukune shudder slightly.

"Tsukune I've come a long way to bring you back home and I will not allow anything to keep me from bringing my husband home. Now why don't you just surrender and everything will be all right" saying the 'all' a little to longer for Tsukune's taste making a sweat drop form on the top of his forehead.

"Klaudia look I don't know what you could possibly be talking about, but I'm just a simple human who shouldn't be here from what Gin said right." He looked her in the eye, but was disappointed when she simply shook her head and pressed herself closer into Tsukune.

"If that was so, then why are your irises' yellow like that of an angel and your hair has turned to a nice steel color. Now I know what you are and we both can agree it's not human, and with the looks from the others around they can happily agree." Klaudia let go of Tsukune letting him come out of the crater watching as he did a quick stretch before turning back into his normal self looking at her with a questioning look.

"How did you know I wasn't a human, and what do you mean by 'your husband'?" Tsukune walked up to her before being talked into the ground looking to see Kurumu holding him tightly rubbing her head into his cheek. Klaudia had taken this time to walk away from the scene leaving Tsukune to be harassed by Kurumu and then later Mizore and Yukari who had heard what had happened to Tsukune just a few seconds ago. "Tsukune I was so worried about you, after your scene with Moka you left before we could say anything is everything all right? Did anything happen to you?" Mizore began to add in with Kurumu's question ignoring the fact that she was still clinging to Tsukune and poking him on the top of his head in a slight interest "did any of the other student's try anything with you while they thought you were human?"

Tsukune gentally pushed Kurumu off of his chest after finally twisting to rest on his back and then sitting up. "Well I was jumped in the bathroom, but I took care of that with ease. Then I was attacked again by the new girl and she told me some information that I can't allow you guys to know about."

Yukari took the time to ask her question which was on everybody's mind, but no one wanting to ask. "What exactly are you since your hair and eyes changed, but not into the features of a vampire." Yukari looked at him with somewhat of interest and curiosity at what they had saw.

Kurumu set up and looked at Tsukune wondering the same thing as well before remembering that the new girl had been pressing herself up against her 'Destined One'. "What did that whore of a woman say to you Tsukune after attacking you and then rubbing herself all over you?"

Tsukune stood up then helping Kurumu stand up as well before rubbing the back of his head with a cheeky grin to all the questions he was being asked noticing the looks he was getting from the three girls in front of him. "Well to start off I'm a Nephilim a child of a demon and an angel. I found that out in a dream I had last night, I was going to talk to Moka about it but after earlier I think that it's best that she and Gin don't know" earning nods from the girls as they paid attention fully to what he was saying "as for what Klaudia was doing, she was expressing her need for getting her 'husband' back, but what she means I have no honest idea."

They all seemed to be thinking about the information that they had heard before looking at Tsukune with wondering looks. Mizore looked at Tsukune before raising a question of her own "can we see what you actually look like?"

Tsukune looked at Mizore with wide eyes from open question while she looked like it was just any ordinary question. He looked at Kurumu and Yukari to see that they wanted to see what he looked like in his true form as well. Tsukune felt as though it was just another lost cause for any try to plea against them so he began to take off his coat and tie again but deciding to take off his shirt as well gaining blushes from the women that were standing in front of him and releasing his youkai energy enough to transform himself into his angel mode causing his hair to turn steel with his eyes changing again. He allowed his wings to come out of his back before spreading his wings out so that they could get a good look at it. They were snow white which was rare to see on an angel alone, but to see it on a Nephilim was amazing. Tsukune looked at the girls before feeling a little worried after noticing the new now form of lust that was growing in their eyes. Seeing it from them though he was okay with, it was when he looked up remembering that they were in a hallway with a bunch of students that he began to feel worried. The female students that were outside of the halls were looking at him and he could just feel their lust radiating off of their bodies towards him. Thinking that it was a best time to turn back into his human self and redress as the bell rang once again letting everyone know that club activities were over and that it was time to head back to class. Tsukune began to make his way towards class knowing that the secret that he wanted to keep would spread through the school like the T-Virus in a populated city*.

* * *

Moka was not feeling at her best at all after what had happened between her and Tsukune earlier. Guilt was beginning to eat at her for the betrayal and hurt that she caused towards Tsukune. It wasn't her fault though, had he simply obeyed her like she wanted him to she wouldn't have even felt the need to cheat on him. She had brought up the topic of marriage and having children while they were sitting in the grave yard one day stating that it was a huge importance. He had raised concern about it affecting school and that they should simply wait till school was over and they could hold steady jobs to support themselves and a child. She hadn't taken his answer to nicely yelling at him and storming off back into the woods raging at his answer. When finally had gotten away from him she started punching a tree in front of her not noticing the fact that it was the same tree that Gin had been resting in causing him to fall out of the tree. After finding out what was wrong with her using sweet words he had managed to fill himself into her heart. One thing led to another and when she knew it was all said and done she had shared her bed with the wolf. After that day she couldn't seem to stop herself from doing it and continued to sleep with Gin for a good several weeks before today which Tsukune had managed to pick up on the scent somehow. Now the school knew what she had done, but worse she would probably lose her friends now thanks to her selfishness. She and Gin had decided not to go to the club room and simply walk around outside holding hands while people would look at her with those eyes of knowing. Even though she was upset with Gin for putting Tsukune out in the open about being human knowing full well that he would be a target for death, she was somewhat hoping that someone would actually kill him so that she could be rid of the memories of the human boy that was at one point on her mind. She began to let her thoughts drift around before over hearing a conversation by accident as she and Gin walked by. She didn't hear much only bits and pieces of a boy knocking three people out before transforming into a being with wings, and was described as a totally stud followed up by wishes of rape against the unknown kid. Moka gave Gin's hand a quick squeeze causing him to look down at her with worried eyes. She gave him a quick kiss making him smile with care in his eyes before they continued to walk on towards class hearing the bell ring for the next class.

* * *

The school day had ended and Tsukune had made his way to the roof of the school looking through the bars as he could see people walking out heading towards the dorms. He had convinced the others that he needed to be alone for a little bit gaining nods of understanding before walking away to clear his head. He continued to look at people walking wondering what they were thinking about, he saw them as beings living to simply be free, which much less then what he could say for humans. He then started to think about them as well, humans were beings that basked in their own ignorance for the need of wealth. Human's who thought that they were better than anything that moved and felt that it should be crushed or moved out of their way. The more Tsukune began to think about it, the more he began to hate them. Humans acted like the one thing that they would call people like himself and the others at the school; monsters. He began to see why Fairy Tale were doing the things that they were doing; since he didn't believe in wiping them out, but instead making sure that they should be watched and guided into living like free people with some form of since. He began to think more and more finally deciding to do the one thing that he was sure that would make his friends mad, but it was for a good cause. Humans needed guidance and were meant to be controlled and if Fairy Tale could accomplish it, then he was willing to help. He had turned around feeling a presence behind him to see that it was Klaudia looking at him like he was a normal student this time. "May I ask what brings you up to the roof at a time like this Klaudia?"

She simply smirked before walking and standing next to him peering through the fence looking at the people wondering what he was doing. "Nothing much just saw you come up here and was wondering what you were doing." She glanced at him for a little bit before giving her attention back to the people that looked like ants to her from where they stood.

Tsukune thought for a few seconds before turning back around and looking as the last few students left the school disappearing in the woods from view. "Well I was thinking about today, and then I started thinking about the beings in this world. Youkai are free in some forms of way, yes we have rules but we have more freedom then what humans have. Humans believe that everything should bow their heads with their tails between their legs. I try to find good qualities about them, but the good keeps getting outweighed by the bad." Tsukune let go of the bars before turning to look at Klaudia while leaning against it letting it hold his weight. "You said something about going back home and me being your husband, but you never said exactly where this home is or how I became to be your so called 'husband'. Tell me exactly how you knew that I wasn't human, and why do you have that tattoo of a Nephilim?"

Klaudia let go of the bars before repeating in the same action as Tsukune with leaning looking him in his eyes with an honest expression. "When we were younger, before you were taken away, we had done a fake wedding between me and yourself. You are to inherit your family's business. Word had spread that you were attending this school with no form of knowledge of what you were. My family is partners with your family, but your parents are getting old and asked for me to retrieve you so that you could take control. We run one of the biggest energy corporations known not only to youkai but humans as well, and the reason that I have this tattoo is to allow me to draw in the power within since I'm a Nephilim as well. Now the time for break will be upon us with just a matter of days and I need you to come back with me please" Klaudia had pushed herself off of the fence placing a hand on Tsukune's cheek carousing it gently.

Tsukune was taking in all of the information that had been passed on to him pressing his head into the hand feeling more comfortable as he thought. If he was going to make it, then he would have to look into what she said to see if it was true, but he had felt as if it was true and that he should believe her. "Fine then, when the time for break comes I'll follow you to this home of ours, but if I find out that you're lying to me I'm going to destroy everything in that area. Now let's get out of here I'm feeling quite hungry right now."

Klaudia looked at Tsukune with a gleam of hope and happiness in her eyes before giving a devilish smirk towards him "how about we fly out of here and grab a bite to eat and catch up, the weekend is tomorrow after all."

Tsukune smirked back at her before taking his coat and shirt off leaving the tie hanging around his neck and releasing his wings and spreading them out in front of her. She only replied with letting black wings come out from her coat without taking her shirt off. Tsukune looked at her with somewhat of shock, seeing this she explained with much cause "I have slits in the back of my clothes allowing me to take them out."

They looked at each other before shooting off into the air spreading their wings out flying towards the dorms high enough before splitting up to their own rooms. Tsukune landed at the entrance of the building walking inside to get changed. He had loved the feeling of flying with the air beneath him, it was as if no one could tell him what he could or couldn't do. He made it to his dorm room before opening up the room and walking in so he could figure out what to wear out to eat. Turning back to his normal form he took a quick shower before stepping out in only his boxer's that clung to his thighs making him to look like someone who was in to mixed fighting. He grabbed a pair of black pants and a white long sleeve shirt that had two buttons at the very top. He left the buttons undone before rolling up his sleeves and grabbing his black and gray combat boots slipping them on. He ran his hand through his hair before walking towards the door hearing a knock from the other side. He opened the door to see Moka standing there holding her hand looking at him with a look of sorrow. "Sorry Moka, but Gin's room is down the hall third door on the right now if would not mine would you please kindly* move out of the way." Tsukune tried to walk past her, but his arm was grabbed stopping him from leaving past her.

"Look Tsukune I just wanted to apologize for what had happened and I hope that you can forgive me." She glanced up at him with hope in her eyes since he was her first friend and boyfriend, but the look of hate in his eyes told her that it wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.

"Moka I will never ever forgive you for the pain that you have caused me, now release my arm or that hand will be mine. Now go to Gin's room like you had originally planned on doing when you came here." Tsukune quickly jerked his arm away from her before walking away the opposite way from where she had planned on going.

Once he was outside he walked over to were the path to both dorms connected and waited for Klaudia to meet him. He looked to see her walking towards him in her outfit making Tsukune gasp for breath before smirking to himself. Klaudia was wearing a black mini skirt with a black button up shirt on with a necklace of the cross resting on her chest. She was wearing black sandals with a strap wrapping around her ankle and one coming across right above her toes showing off her toes with black polish on them matching her fingernails. She had a small little hand bag that was also black with two earrings that where shaped like black lightning bolts. She walked up to him smirking at the fact that he was feeling attracted to her. "Shall we get going there, and why don't you pick your jaw off the ground before a bug crawls into it." She walked ahead of Tsukune swaying slightly to help give him some form of imagination.

Tsukune smirked to himself before throwing his hands in the air with a small shrug. He followed behind her picking up his stride just enough to walk beside her as they made their way to the bus stop. They began to talk about small stuff including his past so that he could figure out his past a little more. Once the bus came the bus driver opened the door giving the pair his similar wide smile with his cigar in his mouth that never seemed to disappear no matter how much he puffed on it. "**I take it you two want to go to uptown district from the way that you're dressed, haha."** Before Tsukune could answer though Klaudia had pushed him on the bus which seemed to already be full with other students as they made their way to the back of the bus. Tsukune could feel eyes looking at him before taking his seat next to Klaudia.

They rode the bus all the way to a stop in a city that seemed to be alive with all the people that were walking around. Everyone seemed to sporting some form of fashion from the ninety's all the way to the twentieth century. "**Everybody off of the bus now wouldn't want you guys to miss out on such a wild night hehe."** Tsukune looked towards the front of the bus before standing up with Klaudia at his side and walking to the front before getting off of the bus looking at everybody who seemed to be very happy and in a rush. Klaudia looked at him with a devilish grin before grabbing his hand and dragging him in with the crowd of people who where all heading to a huge building that had music coming from inside of the building with lights that were flickering constantly. He figured that it was obviously a club from the view and began to wonder if laws for humans were the same as laws for monsters. He received his answer though when they walked straight through the door not even worried about the bouncer that was checking a list off for other students that Tsukune noticed to be let in. He looked at Klaudia only to receive a smile and "I own this club" statement. He was about to ask her a question before walking through another door to be drowned out by music and people talking loud trying to speak over the music. Still holding on to Klaudia's hand she led him to a table were to his surprise Kurumu and Mizore were at as if waiting for the group to come. He looked at Kurumu to see her in a yellow dress going down to her knees while wearing yellow sandals. The dress itself fit and wrapped around all of her curves that would make any man want to just rub his hands on. He glanced at Mizore to see her in her usual sweater that hung low a little on one shoulder but with black shorts going just above the knee with socks that were black and blue with dark blue converses. Needless to say he believed that they were all gorgeous in his eyes.

They sat down at the table with Kurumu and Mizore greeting them with nodding their heads. There was an awkward stillness at first till Tsukune looked around to see that all eyes were on him, and they weren't the 'good to see you' but the 'we need you right now' look. He swallowed a little bit before raising the question everyone was waiting to hear "so does anybody want to dance?" Before he could even blink his eyes he felt a tug on his shirt and had found himself on the dance floor with three girls close up while other people danced around them. He could see Kurumu grinding from the front with her back against his chest and Klaudia doing the same from behind, but instead pressing her chest into his back. He looked to his left to see purple like hair realizing that Mizore had her back side on his side seeming to enjoy herself. He didn't know how they had managed to, but the girls seemed to start enjoying themselves while Tsukune simply basked in the glory of having three hot girls dancing on him.

Within dancing he noticed that the floor was white with a bluish glow due to the lights flashing. He turned his head looking to see that the building was huge on the inside with stairs to take you to tables that were placed on the sides of the building for about four flights of stairs. He could see were the walls were glowed white from even more lights shining from the floor with black pillars located in random areas of the dance floor. He also noticed that some of the people in the building were in a half-form with others in their full states. He looked down to see that even Kurumu had let her wings come out of the open space on the back of her dress and tail coming from under swaying around. He noticed that Mizore hadn't changed but he twisted his head to see Klaudia with red eyes instead of her angel eyes. He smirked to himself before closing his eyes and letting the music consume his movements bringing peace to his body letting it move with the girls around him.

* * *

Moka was sitting with Gin laughing and conversating about the things that happened in her classes and how her day had been. After leaving Tsukune's room with a failure with gaining forgiveness she decided to talk to Gin who had suggested they go to the new club that opened uptown which was already gaining great business. After debating about going and giving in to Gin's request Moka had went back to her dorm to wash up and get dressed. She decided to take a bath pouring herbs into the bath so that the water wouldn't leave her in a coma for a while. After the bath she grabbed her red dress that covered her back and went down to her things showing of her pale legs. She walked out of the room after working on her make-up and meeting Gin at the crossway to the dorms. After getting on the bus that seemed to show up whenever needed, the couple decided to snuggle in the back until they got to the club where they had to wait in a line for a good five minutes before getting inside to be hit with music to both of their likings. Instead of staying on the main floor the couple walked to the second floor deciding they would go back down if they wanted to dance at some point. First they would eat with Gin having a steak medium rare and Moka eating a bowl of hot tomato soup before having a drink called The Devil's Velocity which came in a round drinking glass with a dark bluish liquid and a purple layer over top of it. Taking their drinks they walked over to the railing to look down at all of the people who were dancing while noticing that the main floor was completely bigger than the other floors.

Gin had started to speak on what he would do after graduation while Moka looked down at the people before noticing one being sitting in a round both with both of his arms spread out and resting on the top of the chair. Yes she had noticed how Tsukune was smirking with his head tilted letting a few strands of hair fall over his eyes, how the veins in his neck was pulsing just begging for her to sink her fangs into while he was bobbing his head to the music. Yes it was at that time and moment that she realized that she wanted Tsukune more and wished she had never cheated on him. She continued to stare before noticing the new girl Klaudia along with Kurumu and Mizore walking over to the table and joining him before having conversation and sipping the same drink that Moka had in her hand. Seeing her friends together who had decided to not invite her made her somewhat upset, but not enough to do anything but watch from above as she began making a plan to get Tsukune back under her finger like he use to be.

* * *

Tsukune was bobbing his head slightly to the music that was playing in the building while laughing on the inside to himself. The girls had stopped dancing saying that they needed to go to the bathroom and would be right back. This led to him walking back to the table and sliding in the booth so that he could let his muscles relax. This night was one of the best nights of his life and it was helping him forget about all of troubles from earlier in the day. A waitress with short brown hair had walked to the table before setting down glass drinks called 'The Devil's Velocity' which on her way of setting it in front of him had rubbed herself on him allowing him to smell the scent of lust mixed with vanilla. He looked at her as she winked before walking away from the table as the girls had made it back to the table with their own glasses in hand. He picked up his glass and held a toast before yelling "cheers" and downing his drink as the others did theirs. "Klaudia tell me how you came to be the owner of this club, and how did Mizore and Kurumu know about it before I did."

She sat there for a few seconds before looking at him with the same devilish grin that she gave when something naughty was about to happen. "Well like I said you are the new head of a corporation as to where my father is the head of mine's. With that being said I get paid with coming up with ideas on how to save energy while you guys make the power source. I just simply took some of my currency, bought a broke down building, used some of your family's machinery to power the place, and boom new club for all to enjoy quite literally. Now as for how these two got here, well I just simply told them about the place and that they should try to come by tonight and hang out with us." Klaudia was replaying the events as she made it to her dorm complex in her head knowing that she an only slightly told the truth.

_**Flashback:**_

_Klaudia had landed at the entrance of the building before pulling in her wings and walking inside to get ready. As she was coming up the stairs she noticed the two girls that were with Tsukune earlier during the day. She had already received files from her father on who they were since her job was to get Tsukune to take over his family's corporation. She walked over to the pair with a quick pace to see if she could use them in the plan that was forming in her head on how to accomplish her mission. If she could get his friends deeper into his life along with her, she could push him into taking over so that he would have to feel the need to take care of them. Although that meant sharing Tsukune, which she wasn't to really happy about doing, she would do what was necessary even if that meant not being selfish to keep his love to herself and only her. She made it to the two who had looked at her with glares obviously not forgetting how she had kissed him and somewhat raped him in the lockers today. "Hi my name is Klaudia Miyomiya daughter of Hirosaya Miyomiya and I would like to give you two a proposal if you're willing to listen." Once gaining nods from the two she began to explain her idea "see I know that you two mean something dear to my husband, and I am willing to share him with the both of you, which is more that I can say was offered when he was dating the vampire. The only condition I have is that you must talk him into taking his family name and running a multi-billion dollar corporation." The girls didn't believe at first and were somewhat enraged at the offer, but with more info on their dear 'Tsukune' and both were hooked knowing that they would gain the love they had been trying to get for the past few years. "Okay I just bought a building and turned into a dance club in uptown, go there and wait for me I'll bring him to us and after we're done will bring him to my room since it's right next to Moka's and give her a show for her ears only." _

"_So we go to this club, but what do we do about getting him into his business that is technically his?" Mizore had raised the question seeing as to how it was a good idea if they could pull it off. _

"_Simply my friend will show him constant love that the vampire could never show him, and once break gets here after next week I'll be leaving to work in the city and you two will come with me. In order to be with us he'll have to take over or risk losing love for the rest of his life." Kurumu and Mizore thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and getting ready to set plans into motion._

_Klaudia walked away and started up the stairs while passing by the vampire that she had just finished talking about smiling evilly to herself as she made her way to her room to get ready for the big night that was going to start a complete new experience for them all._

_**Flashback End:**_

Tsukune looked at Klaudia to see if there was any form of lie within her statement of them just coming cause of an invitation, but saw none. He stood in the booth before grabbing telling the girls to follow him as he went back to the dance floor where he would dance with each one personally as a form of thank you for giving him a good time and helping him forget about the troubles he had been through. He even took the time to tell them earning a smile and a kiss from each one which made him open his eyes wide a little before shrugging off the feeling since it felt right to him.

As the night began to draw to an end being that it was somewhere around one in the morning and people had begun to leave the group had decided to leave as well walking to the bus stop and climbing aboard and making their way back to the academy to sleep before the next day would come. Once back they would have to pack up all their stuff and going back to their destinated homes were Tsukune would have to choose his human family or his youkai family. After the bus ride they got off and walked to the dorms were much sleep was needed. Tsukune felt that it would only be the most gentlemen thing to do but walk the girls to their rooms while making small chit chat about having fun and plans for next week. Once making it the girls dormitory Tsukune bid his farewell and was about to turn around before his arm was grabbed and he was being pulled into the building. "Hey girls what's going on here?"

The girls all looked at him before smiling and making their way to Klaudia's room with Kurumu speaking up out of the three. "Don't worry about it Tsukune we're just going to continue the night in a more fun sort of matter."

Tsukune didn't know that they had made it to their final destination until he heard a door click open followed by feeling waves of lust making a shiver run up his spine. The girls all walked in one by one dragging Tsukune along who was leaning his head back till all that could be seen was his head that held a smirk before the door closed with two clicks being heard later; one for the door closing, and the other for the lock being engaged.

* * *

Moka had become furious slowly throughout the night due to what she had seen. First it was the waitress who seemed to get a little closer than her comfort, then it was Tsukune taking the girls to the floor and giving a solo dance to each before kissing each if only for a few seconds. That action had made her want to leave at that moment telling Gin that she was ready to go. She didn't even feel the need to share her bed that night sending Gin to his own room promising him next time, but just that she wasn't feeling good. Once she made it to her room she let her anger out on her pillow punching it constantly imagining it being her old friends faces. Not only that but her inner self had made it very clear that she deserved what had happened to her after her stunt with small comments like "**you had it coming**" and "**serves you right for betraying the one I love when you shouldn't even exist.**" So after taking a shower and getting ready for bed she couldn't help but hear voices from her next door neighbor. Two of the voices she instantly recognized as Kurumu and Mizore the third being a mystery. After about ten minutes however she began to hear moaning and banging noises coming from the room, a good two hours later and that was when realization donned on her that Tsukune was in that room from since his name was being yelled in the room. Then another two hours of loud moans and groans and Mizore's voice came next to a high pitch, but the last one is what truly made her mad because after yet an amazing three hours she had finally heard her third mystery girl yell out Tsukune's name only for him to yell out her name as well. She sat there in her bed eyes open wide as she heard the name of the new girl being yelled with passion which was something she couldn't even get from Tsukune when they were together. After that night she would find a way to make him hers and take out the other three girls permanently not caring who or how it hurt others.

* * *

Okay guys so there you have it. My Second Rosario Vampire fanfiction re-done and re-edited to your liking well my liking since I am the one who is typing it, but for real I had originally started off with Tsukune being a vampire but the story seemed to easy and somewhat boring in a since. I feel like I kind of rushed this one chapter which goes over nine thousand words, something I try really hard not to do if you've some of my other stories. I actually have to go back and re-edit every single one of those since my grammar made me want to puke my lungs up. This grammar is golden compared to my past work, and I noticed that my 'letting people know who's speaking has gotten better' finally thank you college. Now there's only one thing left for you to do and that's drop a review about how you thought it was, what could be better, and what you would like to see. If you were looking for lemons that will be in the next chapter since I managed to put our main hero/villain into a pickle with three sexy ladies. I kinda feel like I forgot something about this one so it won't really matter.

*one -raccoon city of course

*two- refrence from BioShock -Would you please Kindly review this story.

Now if you want to leave a review click on the "review icon" at the bottom of the page and if you want to stay updated click on the check boxes at the very bottom and follow this story. By doing this you will win an imaginary hidden blade, if not well just imagine something else for free.

So just scroll on down the page

Find that square of a box

The word review is in it

-_that's a hint_

Now _**Click it hehehe.**_


	2. Then there was Truth

Okay now let me get this straight; it's okay to throw flame at a fanfiction on its first chapter when it isn't even complete yet? I'll have to say thank you though because while I was reading the reviews I was working on finding another way to solve my rubix cube when I actually started to pay attention to the reviews, and next thing I know the rubix is solved. Now I understand how some are like "oh no it's not Moka and Tsukune together at the beginning this fanfiction sucks," but seriously guys let it go. I always planned on them getting together so just take the time to read. Now let me one of many to explain that the whole reason I typed a fanfiction is because **IT'S A FANFICTION PEOPLE, IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE FICTION**, if I wanted it to be just like the manga then I wouldn't have even typed the thing. Second of all I don't really watch anime like talking about, but I enjoy reading the manga even more. Now for one I know the Dark Lords are Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami, and Fuhai Touhou (manga wise). I should probably watch the anime though before typing the next chapter, but screw the rules I have green hair.

Even though I do enjoy reading the reviews of people who enjoyed the FIRST CHAPTER, I also take the time to read the negatives.

Aresnal89: thanks for the flame, I actually felt like I had rushed waaay to many things when I had begun to type it, but with working on other college papers and typing fanfictions I go with what I can. The club scene was actually added for an event later on during the story, so even though I didn't want to add it I needed it to be there. Pay attention as to how everyone is drinking the same type of drink that looks nothing like what you would normally find.

Second, I really had no idea who the hell Mary Sue was until I noticed her name being brought up several times and just looking her up. I can honestly say "fuck Ria and that 'oh me oh my' bullshit cause it gets annoying." If you want to see the whole 'me oh my' well sorry to say but you won't see it here. If you don't like the OC then you're out of luck since she plays a very HUGE role later on with the Hurt topic. I'm not really even sure why she would remind someone of Ria other then the fact that they aren't actually part of the series.

Third, no arguing in my reviews if you don't agree with someone than leave your own review without bringing up their name. Flaming me is one thing, but don't flame someone else who actually enjoyed the chapter. That bull makes you look like your ten years of age still wearing a diaper and depending on your mom for milk money. I'm just saying; don't be that person who attacks others just let it go. If you were someone who didn't like the first chapter then I sent you a PM, if you did like it however then congrats are due for you good show mate.

Now then where was I, oh yeah on with the story.

* * *

Tsukune walked towards the bus stop ready to go see his human parent's before going to his 'other' house where he would find out about his life and real parents. The decision alone was based on his feelings on what to do towards looking at humans. He couldn't outright say that he wanted to control humans since he was at one point being raised by them. Then there was the fact that even if his human parents weren't his real parents, they were still his loved ones who took care of him up to this point. So he decided that if he did choose the path of destruction he would make sure that they were out of harm's way and living with him in the youkai world. He watched as the bus pulled up with its doors opening up slowly allowing him entrance as he made his way to the back of the bus while waiting for the moment where not only he, but his 'family' would choose their futures.

He took notice as to how he was the only person on the bus before remembering that he had let everyone else leave before him telling them that he wanted some space just for himself. It wasn't that he didn't want them to be around him, but that he didn't want anyone to know exactly what was going on through his head with all of his multiple thoughts. This also allowed him to view everything in the opening which helped raise his perception only slightly.

Now that he thought about it though he started to take notice as to how Klaudia had somehow formed a close connection to him with only in a few days. No one actually knew where she came from or what her true purpose was, but Tsukune was willing to play along with whatever was going on if it helped reveal more information.

He started to also think as to how he had managed to give into his own need for release and how Kurumu and Mizore had for once decided not to fight and work together to get him. Everything about the situation just seemed way too false for his liking, which made him want to keep a close eye on his friends for now on. He turned his head to look outside the window paying attention to the darkness wondering to himself what it was like to be surrounded by it walking through it. He continued to look before he saw light form around the bus as trees began to show itself with buildings coming into view from afar.

The bus came to a stop allowing Tsukune off the bus as he threw his back across his back and started to make his way to the house that he had been staying in as a kid. Making his way down the street he took notice as to how nothing had changed since he had been gone. Everything still seemed peaceful making Tsukune add more to the positive of having humans still around. He finally made it to his supposedly father and mother house making him pause in front of the door before opening it up and yelling "I'm home" and scanning the area just in time to see his mother and father come from down stairs with a suitcase and a long object wrapped up in clothe. His parents descended further with stern looks before making it to the bottom and looking at Tsukune before nodding and walking into the living room area.

Tsukune looked at the open area were his parents had disappeared before following suit and taking a seat across from them and seeing the black case and wrapped object laid on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up again to see his father tell him to choose with just opening up his hands and spreading his arms out just a little.

Tsukune felt a little confused about what was going on with the whole choosing thing and the fact that it had suddenly happened so fast, but put it to the side as he reached out and grabbed the brief case with more interest then what the clothed object was. "What is it that you're making me choose and how come I'm finding out in a very hard way that I wasn't human like I was made out to be?"

Tsukune's father looked at him with seriousness while his mother seemed to get quiet and look down. His father decided to answer after what seemed to be ages of thinking "Your father was a great man Tsukune he had managed to find a way to bring together youkai and humans together within the working field with his creation of companies that majored in finding new and better ways of energy. Now of course he couldn't just let any human work neither their nor any youkai could just work their either. Your father had a way of reviewing everyone who tried to apply before making sure that everyone would be able to work together in perfect harmony."

Tsukune was taking in the information given to him slowly, but there were still things that were confusing him that he needed answers to. "If that's the case why would you hide the knowledge of me being a youkai then?"

"It was hidden from you because your father had asked for it to be done should anything happen to him that way if something did happen he would have an heir for everything he build."

Tsukune nodded before asking his next question "if that's the case then what happened to my father and mother for you guys to hide me in a sort of way?"

His father looked at him with a small frown "your father was found dead at the bottom of one of his buildings a few weeks before you were born. We don't know how it happened but it looked as if he had jumped out of the window to his own doom. We don't believe that is the case and are looking into in secretly, but if we don't get someone to take control soon we'll have a up roar with everyone under us and those who wish to destroy humans will attack us. As for your blood mother, well she's right next to me."

Tsukune looked left at his mother to see her flash her eyes a slight yellow before her eyes returned to their natural brown color. He couldn't understand what was going on before he looked back at his father then to his mother with a questioning look as to how. His mother had decided to speak at that point so to help ease her son with some attempt. "When me and your father got together I had started to lose all of my powers due to me being an angel and him being a demon. Angel's aren't allowed to mate with any other kind of race but our own and doing so with any other cost us our powers. I didn't care for those rules though once noticing how your father just didn't think like other demons, but instead thought with happiness and content. After a while of taking notice in him I approached him and one thing lead to another and after his death you were born. I can't watch the family business due to me losing my abilities, but if you do it then everything will be at ease once again."

Tsukune nodded his head before looking back at the man that he had called dad for so long before asking him his one last question. "If that's the case how do you know so much and how is it that you and mother are living together?"

His father looked at him with a thoughtful face before slowly answering him with an opening face. "Well your real father put me in charge of all of the financial buildings in both the human and youkai world, and I'm living with your mom because your father had also wished for that to happen before he died. He believed that I would be able to lead you within the right path and keep you away from darkness and corruption."

Tsukune nodded his head once again before grabbing the brief case and standing up ready to leave, and then turning back to his family made his last statement before his departure back. "I'll take over the family business and seeing as to how my blood father wasn't there for me and you were I can't really call him dad."

His new father smiled at him before handing him the wrapped object which turned out to be a katana with the hilt being black and the image of an angel's wing and a devil's mask on the other side of the sheath. "Nephilim's have the tendency to either choose to be warriors or business men, I was just curious as to what you would do. This sword that I have given to you belonged to your father who was a master and loved the age of the samurai."

Tsukune nodded his head before taking it with his open hand and raising the brief case in the air which he noticed had a little weight to it. "I take it that this was also left for me by my father." Seeing his father nod towards him Tsukune lowered the case and walking towards the door noticing that the bus would be returning to take him back soon. "I came here to ask questions to see what I would do since Klaudia had already told me about taking over my father's business, but she failed to mention that my mother was still alive." Tsukune's father had taken in the information with a seriousness written over his face at the new information that was given to him. "The second thing is that she had also managed to inform me on everything about my father and hers before you guys could tell me anything. I'm wondering what exactly is going on with her showing up at school near the end of the school year. "

His father had become shocked at the information that was given to him and had begun to wonder just exactly what was going on. "I don't know about her and her father that much, but I can get some of our spies to gather information on Miss Klaudia and her father if you want me to."

Tsukune took the offer with thought about what Klaudia might actually be doing, because either something was up or she just so happen to be in the right place at the right time. "Okay do that, but if it begins to become too dangerous I want you to pull them out. We only want info on her and her father nothing more nothing less." Seeing his father nod his head and pull out a cell phone Tsukune bid his farewell's with hugging his parents before setting out of the house back to the bus stop where he would be transported to his house first and then his main business office.

He walked towards the bus stop with all of his stuff just in time to see the bus pull up with cigar smoke coming from the doors and blowing into his face. He quickly placed his bags in the side compartment, but decided to hold on to the brief case and got on to the bus. The bus driver looked at him with a small grin as he took another puff of his cigar before closing the doors and asking his usual question upon someone entering his domain. "_**I take it you want to go to your real home huh kid hehehe."**_

Tsukune looked at him with an irritated expression as his eye had begun to twitch before nodding his head and heading to the back of the bus. '_Why is it that every time I get on this bus he already knows where I want to go?'_

* * *

Moka continued to walk through her father's mansion while looking for her sisters. Even though she didn't want to and her sisters could at some point become a hindrance she needed their assistance with the task that would present itself in front of her. Her second eldest sister was away at the time so she couldn't use her services at the time, but her eldest who seemed to have some sort of a sister complex could be used and manipulated very easily. Moka walked through another pair of double doors to see her sister Akuha sitting at a desk doing paper work with most of it stacked in an 'out' pile whether then in the 'in' pile.

Akuha stopped writing for a few seconds looking up to see Moka walk into her office and begun to smile. Her younger sister that she had found herself to become infatuated with never paid her any visits when she was at home due to her working for Fairy Tale, so it did make her happy when ever her sister was in the same room as her. "What can I do for you my dear younger sister?"

Moka looked at her sister before becoming teary-eyed making Akuha jump up from her desk and rush to her side with in only a few seconds. Moka looked up with more tears before whimpering to her sister with a slight stutter "I-I need h-h-help sister."

Akuha held Moka's hand close to her with worry in her eyes. "What is it Moka I'll do anything that you need."

Moka began to grin to herself mentally '_Perfect now on with the next phase of my plan.'_ She looked at her sister dead in the eyes before saying some of the last few words that would make her sister bend to her finger. "My heart has been broken sister and I want you to get the people who did it."

Akuha's world seemed to be blown away the second Moka had finished her sentence. Who would dare hurt her beloved sister and think that they could get away with it? Although Akuha did feel so sort of happiness since that made Moka come ask her for help personally making her have to thank the people responsible, but she would put them through the most horrible torture she could think of before killing them off. "Tell me their names sister and I will take care of it for you."

Moka looked at Akuha before thinking slightly of what exactly she wanted to do. She quickly had the perfect idea on what to do about the new powerful ally that was at her simple request. "Sister there's a girl that goes by the name of Klaudia Murayama who has bullied me." Moka saying in her weakest voice she could find, "and the second person is a boy named Tsukune Aono, but I want you to capture him and bring him to me."

Akuha looked at her sister once again before nodding with a puzzled look on her face before shaking it off and walking back to her desk. "I'll get someone right on it then if push comes to shove then I'll take care of the matter myself."

Moka jumped up with joy and ran to hug her sister in a tight embrace before planting a small kiss on her cheek and leaving while saying thank you missing the huge blush that had formed on her sister's face. Moka made her way back down the hall smiling to herself while doing a victory dance in her mind at her accomplishment.

* * *

Tsukune was walking through a small mansion that was located on top of a mountain. It was a simple size, not too big and not too small and that was the way he liked it. It was a three story with twelve bedrooms each with its own personal bath and two fully loaded kitchens. One side of the mansion was facing the edge of the flat mountain top so that one could look out the window to see nothing but clouds. In the backyard was a simple swimming pool with a path that led to a huge flower garden. Away from the flower garden where simple paths that traveled through what seemed to be ancient ruins which looked like it could belong to ancient gods. The front was just as beautiful though with a solid stone walkway with open square areas filled with water, so in the end Tsukune liked it.

He walked into a room which had been labeled 'Office' and stood in shock at the size of the room. It had book cases loaded with books in three of the four corners of the room. On the left side of the room was a bar that seemed fully loaded with a quick glance. The floor looked like it was made of polished oak wood. In the center back with a large window right behind it sat a desk with another book shelf right next to the window.

Tsukune walked over to the desk rubbing his hand along the side to get a feel for the wood. He took notice of the draws on it making it seem obvious that it was meant simply for business. He walked to the book shelf next to see in the center of the shelf laid a holder that appeared empty. Tsukune took the samurai sword and begun to unwrap it before placing it in its holder.

He turned back around and set down at the desk and glanced up as his personal butler opened the door letting two people in. When Tsukune had first met the butler it had freaked him out just a little bit, but he had gotten over it instantly.

_**Flashback:**_

_Tsukune got off the bus with all of his stuff saying his farewells to the bus driver as he walked off. He had made it to a high barbed-wired fence that was closed and showed the only entrance to the road that seemed to curve up between two canyons. _

_He began to look around to see if there might be another way until a car came down the hill making the gates open. The car stopped right at Tsukune's legs making him jump back a little from the fear of being hit, he may have become a youkai but that didn't mean he would volunteer to be hit by a car. _

_Three of the doors opened up to show to young men with a rather older gentleman stepping out of the vechicle. Tsukune looked to see one of the younger one's dressed up in a somewhat western cowboy outfit with blue jeans, a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown cowboy boots, and a simple light brown cowboy hat which made him look even more western. The other young man looked more civil with black pants, a light blue shirt on, and simple black slacks that would go with any suit. He had short blonde hair but his eyes glowed blue. _

_The older gentleman was tan with a black suit on with a white button up shirt under it. He sported black curly hair along with a curly mustache that seemed to arc up towards his eyes. He spoke towards Tsukune with a deep, but kind voice "Mr. Aono we have been expecting your arrival. I am your personal butler Grandal and these two men behind me are your two personal body guards Alex and Vlaud. Now if you would please allow me to take your bags we can be on our way."_

_The cowboy stepped forward offering his hand in a handshake which Tsukune accepted with a slight pause. "My name is Alex Stone and I'm a werewolf so don't you worry bout a thing we'll be taken good care of you from now on you can count on it." _

_Tsukune laughed lightly to the way Alex was talking before walking past him and shaking hands with the other gentleman. He introduced himself the same way only with more ease and less excitement. "I am Vlaud Van Dyke and I am a vampire. The pleasure to serve you sir is all mines since my family has always been at your family's debt for saving us a long time ago." _

_Tsukune looked at him with a questioning look, but decided to not ask such personal questions and headed towards the car. "Well now that I'm here shall we be heading up so that I can explore my new home?"_

_**Flashback End:**_

Grandal along with Tsukune's guards walked in with serious faces on. Vlaud held what look like a medium knife that looked slim with a small curve and military issued (think of Leon Kennedy's from RE4) while Alex held a war hammer with both hands. Grandal spoke before Tsukune could even utter a question "sir we have information of at least one hundred intruders breaking through the fence and are heading their way here. I have warned all of security to be at the ready what would you like to do?"

Tsukune looked towards the sword on the book shelf, but decided that he wouldn't stain it with blood just yet. "Tell the men to kill first and ask questions later since we only need one alive to tell us why they are here. Alex Vlaud you two will be with me I've been holding in some anger and it would be nice to unleash it. Grandal make sure my office does not get destroyed please." Tsukune walked past all three who stood a little shocked but followed either way.

Tsukune made his way outside and glanced around before sending out a small amount of energy down the road to brush off of the bodies of the men coming to attack him. After feeling his power hit bodies from the front Tsukune split up his three man group with quick haste. "Vlaud I want you to go cover the back way and take some of the regular guards with you, as for you Alex why don't you see what you can do with that hammer right here."

Tsukune pointed forward as Vlaud left to see one man dressed in military gear come from around the corner followed by what seemed to be a small army of half the people that were reported. Tsukune was right in his guess that they would somehow split up and come from behind while he began to walk forward.

The enemies took notice to the pair and were about to start firing until one of them held fallen to the grown dead with smoke coming from his face mask. The rest looked to see one of their target's guards with a small rifle before more shooting could be heard as the two groups started shooting and taking cover.

Alex ran in head first swinging his hammer fast enough to deflect bullets before throwing the hammer at an enemy hitting him in the head before grabbing the handle and spinning around to launch a swinging blow to the side of another.

Tsukune continued to walk forward while moving and twisting his body every once in a while. He took a quick step forward grabbing on man's gun before striking him with a straight jab to his throat hearing a bone snap before spinning him around to take three shots to the chest and catching an enemy running to him with the front.* He then took a huge leap forward and did a low straight kick to the side of another's leg hearing the bone snap and finishing the guy of with a neck snap.

He made his way towards the guy he had did the first leg kick to before bending down to get eye level with the man that was frozen with fear of seeing a dead teammate. Tsukune laughed to himself for a little bit before speaking to the frozen soldier "now then my simple minded friend there is no need to fear, that comes later."

* * *

Okay guys sorry this one is so short and late, but my computer is cutting on sometimes and staying off others. Once it's off it seems to feel the need to not cut back on which is bothering me since I don't save my chapters to flash drives. This actually didn't start until daylight savings time, and I guess my computer couldn't handle the change and update. However if you like it short let me know, if prefered long then let me know that as well.

So if you're new to reading this or have already read it I want you to tell me about yourself and what made you choose to read this fanfiction. After that drop a review in the inbox while I go and purchase a new computer and work on the next chapter which will be much longer with the battle scene continued and a better look at the new OC's and the other original characters.

Now if you do review whether coming from another country or not, don't flame someone else and don't say "I'll never read this again because there's cheating in it", just give it a chance and see what you like if you don't see anything you like then just drop a review of what you would like to see. I always try to please the fans because it's you guys and girls who are important here.

"So what are you waiting for, click that review button yall."


	3. A Kiss for Your Thought

**Hello there dear readers this here is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 and I'm bringing yet another chapter to this fanfiction for your enjoyment. I have to say I didn't really feel too happy about the second chapter with it being too short, and a somewhat battle scene, but never the less I have come with chapter three. Now I have to ask, how did you guys like the new OC's? They were brought in at the last minute, but hey I felt that they had to be there. Also I want to apologize for not updating sooner due to finishing college and now having a full time job as well. **

**I'm not too sure if I haven't said this before, but I do not own the Manga or Anime thank you for not assuming.**

* * *

Tsukune looked around to see that every enemy was either dead or were barely alive. He looked back towards the soldier laying on the ground before thinking to himself in simple awe. "Hey didn't I snap your neck earlier?"

The soldier simply looked at him before looking around and seeing the rest of his squad finally falling over to signal their deaths. "Yeah if I do remember so you did snap my neck, but yet here I am still alive and talking to you."

Tsukune looked at him a little longer before bending down and raising the man while gripping his face before thinking about what he would do at the moment. "Well then since you are alive, and I somehow failed to kill you why don't you tell me who sent you?"

The soldier smiled through Tsukune's grip before chuckling and looking at him with a crazed look. "We serve under the all mighty, and once we take you out we will wipe out that puny little organization called Fairy Tale."

This caught Tsukune's attention for a split second before taking notice to the soldier's body. The body had begun to morph and change before his body exploded into light energy and feathers that began to float away into the air. Tsukune looked at what was a body that was now just a bunch of gear and clothes lying on the ground.

Turning around to see if anyone else had seen what he just saw he became shocked at how the rest of the bodies had begun to expand and explode as well. If they didn't see anything they defiantly did that time. Tsukune began to walk back to the mansion as Alex and Vlaud caught up to him on either side of him as they continued to walk.

As the trio had made it to the doors they turned around to see a limousine pulling into the yard and coming to a stop. Tsukune continued to look at the vehicle until Grandal had begun to walk past him to the vehicle before turning around to Tsukune with a pleasant smile. "It would seem that the lady of the house has arrived and she has brought guests with her."

Tsukune looked on as Grandal made his way to the limo and opened the door to let out three women whom Tsukune announced as Klaudia, Mizore, and Kurumu. Looking back towards his two guards he couldn't help but whisper his now own concern. "Why is it that the second this fight ends my supposedly wife and friends from school who I thought had went to their original homes now show up here."

Alex and Vlaud both became concerned before Alex asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "besides them showing up out of the blue; if Fairy Tale didn't send these men who did?" Vlaud looked around to see if any else had heard before asking his own question, "and who in the world is the 'All Mighty'?"

Tsukune shook his head before noticing the trio of women begin to walk towards them and laughing at Kurumu and Mizore's awed expression at the house. He turned back towards his new friends before giving them a serious expression and dishing out his commands. "Alex I want you to do some snooping about were these guys came from, and Vlaud if I'm not mistaken I do own a science department correct?" Seeing Vlaud nod Tsukune continued "then I want you to go to them and see if they can explain why those soldier's bodies exploded and turned into energy and why they didn't die as fast as I thought."

Tsukune looked to see that the girls had finally made it to the steps and had decided to speak to them as to not raise any attention to his now running plans. "Hello there Klaudia I see that you've made it home and have brought my friends along with you." Seeing his guards walk back into the house he continued to speak in a casual tone.

Kurumu jumped up the rest of the stairs and hugged Tsukune with his head in between her breast suffocating him without her knowing. "You know I couldn't stay from my destined one for too long especially after the night we shared last time." Kurumu continued to squeeze until her head had become in caved in ice making her release Tsukune and fall to the ground.

Tsukune took the quick chance to breathe before thanking Mizore who had saved his life. "Well Tsukune now that the crazy huge chest girl is out of the picture, maybe you and I can continue with our mating process and have lots of children."

"Maybe we could Mizore, but first I really need to speak with my wife on a matter that has just come to my attention. Now why don't you girls go inside and find yourselves a room to your liking. Watching Mizore walk in followed by a slightly dizzy Kurumu Tsukune turned towards Klaudia and waited for her to walk to his side before they both walked into the house with Grandal closing the doors behind them.

"It would seem that after taking up this role of leader I have gained new enemies from locations unknown to me. Now I don't know where they came from, but they appear to serve under the one called 'All Mighty'. Would you be able to gather any information on them or their leader by any chance?"

Klaudia continued to walk with Tsukune until they had made it to Tsukune's bedroom which didn't stop her from walking in behind him. "I've never heard of this group of religious nut jobs before in my entire life, but I could ask father about them if it would please you." Seeing Tsukune nod his head in approval Klaudia continued with a sly smirk planted to her face. "Now why don't you get out of those clothes and wash up while I go check on the other two."

Tsukune looked at Klaudia while taking his clothes off leaving him in his underwear while walking to his closet to grab a black suit with a white dress suit and then heading to his bathroom. "I could use a shower to help relax after what just happened, and do make sure that my friends are okay."

Entering the bathroom Tsukune shook his head at how he had just spoken "_since when do I use the word _'do' like that." He looked around to see that the bathroom had a tannish tent marble finish with the walls painted in a caramel color. The bathroom was indeed spacious as to have a tub the size of a Jacuzzi as well as a see through shower right next to it.

Tsukune made his way to the shower turning it on so that the water would get hot before stepping in and beginning his much needed wash. He had to think of how to face his now semi-immortal enemies as well trying to figure out whom and where his new wife came from. He closed his eyes as the water hit his face calming him down to some degree as his mind shifted in thought.

* * *

Moka was walking around her mansion and was not pleased to the first. Apparently her parents had found out that a new rich noble had risen from the shadows and would soon be a target for alliances between not only companies, but for the decision of which side to take involving what to do about the human race. It had only then occurred to Moka that the noble spoken about was none other than Tsukune Aono who had made clear that he would have nothing to do with Outer Moka, but instead would rather associate with her Inner form.

She also found out that Akuha couldn't get any men together for the mission now thanks to their mother and father wanting to invite Tsukune over to persuade him to join Fairy Tale. There was just bad news all around and she didn't like any of it.

Making her way to her own room she began to wonder just why she had turned towards Gin that day instead of going to Tsukune like how she had originally planned. She couldn't help but feel like something had interfered with her mind and caused her to make the wrong decision. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she didn't spend any time with Gin at all. Yeah they did go dancing together, but it just didn't sit well with her especially not while the man she was after now was having such a good time without her. She lay down on her queen size bed that had blood color sheets and began to wonder if he missed her at all.

* * *

Tsukune was walking towards his office now that he was clean and felt rejuvenated. He had to figure out what would be his next plan of action, and he had to do that soon so that his friends wouldn't be involved this time. He walked in and sat down while Grandal brought him several folders leaving Tsukune puzzled as to what he was looking at.

"My lord it would these are the folders of several projects from the science department on forming new ways of saving energy through the youkai world. Now I advise you to read carefully so that you don't miss a detail, and it would appear that several organizations wish to meet with you on becoming partners." Grandal handed Tsukune another folder before stepping to the side and looking to the side of the room while his back was faced towards the bookshelf.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed by what he had just received, but he figured that was to come since he had basically taken over an entire corporation without even breaking a sweat. "Okay then well this would give me the chance to learn what my company does exactly." Looking over the first folder which involved taking the concentrated gases from ore and converting it to energy would also lower the amount of energy used, but raise the amount of labor needed. "Grandal have the guys begin with this first project immediately. If we can increase job rates, then the unemployed percentage will go down hopefully. I'm sure there are fathers out there in the world that need to provide for their families and this is one way they can. Tell the men to hire as much help as needed."

Grandal took the folder and nodded and made his way for the door "my lord is such a thoughtful person just like his father was."

Hearing the door close Tsukune looked at another folder before throwing it to the side as a 'no' pile. He continued to read over some more before they too were added to the now pile. He then came across the last folder which involved adding energy to the barriers around the different dimensions by using the sun. As Tsukune read more a large screen like image popped up in the middle of the room with the words incoming call on it.

Tsukune looked at it for a few seconds before trying to figure out how exactly to accept the call. Searching the desk he finally found a set of buttons on the bottom left of the desk hitting the green button which he hoped would answer the call, and sure enough it did.

What shocked him though was that the person on the other end was also at a desk, and that it was a female. She had tannish skin with short silver hair. Her eyes were dark and from what he could see she was wearing some form of black appeal.

The voice on the other side snapped him to focus do to how smooth she sounded. "Hello there Mister Aono my name is Gyokuro and I would be honored if you would come have dinner with me and my family tonight.

Tsukune looked at the women before him before speaking on his own resolve "excuse me for being rude ma'am, but I'm afraid I cannot just go to a strangers house and not know anything about them but their name. Now could you please kindly tell me why is it that you want me to come?"

Gyokuro looked at Tsukune with interest at hearing him speak, _so he isn't as dumb as most nobles these days who would have come over easily just from my site._ "Well as you know I am a vampire and would be interested and working alongside you with finding different ways to conserve energy in our world."

"Very well then madam, but if I'm not mistaken I believe I know who you are already." Seeing Gyokuro raise her eyebrow slightly Tsukune continued on "now if you'll excuse me I have to finish up of some paper work and I shall see you tonight, but where do you live exactly?"

Gyokuro smiled at Aono before answering with a few simple words before hanging up, "I live at the Shuzen household". At those words the screen went blank before disappearing just as fast as it had come.

Tsukune looked forward with thought, if he went to the dinner he would be able to make either an ally or another foe. Then his eyes snapped open wider upon his most relation, if he did go there would be a good chance that Moka would be there too.

Turning in his chair Tsukune looked out of the window before nodding and grabbing his one of his guns and screwing a silencer on it. After checking to make sure that the gun would draw back, he placed it in a holder that was made on the inside of his suit coat.

Tsukune rose from the desk and made his way out of the office to go see one of his business buildings before heading to Moka's house for what might be considered an eventful dinner. He made his way out of the house before seeing Mizore sitting on one of the steps looking at the yard.

He watched her sitting there for a few minutes before taking a seat next to her which resulted with her resting her head on his shoulder. "I have to leave to check on one of my buildings before going to a dinner." Feeling Mizore nod her head into his shoulder he continued, "The dinner is at Moka's house, and it would seem that her parents want to work with me."

Mizore lifted her head up to look at Tsukune before placing a small kiss to his lips before speaking. "I'm sure everything will be fine, but are you sure you want to go there this soon. I know that it involves business but Moka did break your heart and I don't want you to feel discomfort while being there."

Tsukune nodded while looking own "thank you for your concern Mizore, but I don't think that Moka broke my heart completely since it was only the Outer version that proceeded with her actions. I cannot hate her Inner self who had no control with being sealed in the Rosario anyway." Tsukune stood up as he called for Grandal to get a car ready. "Don't you think it is wrong to hate and judge someone who's done nothing wrong yet?"

Mizore nodded before standing up as well, "you truly are a forgiving person, but that's why I fell in love with you I guess."

Tsukune looked at her before planting another kiss on her lips this one being with a little more passion. "Hm _I guess_ that's a good thing right?" Seeing Mizore smile at him he kissed her again "well then I'll be back later tonight to spend more time with you _I guess." _ Walking away and getting in the car Tsukune waved at Mizore before Grandal pulled off down the road.

Tsukune road in silence before pulling out a cell phone that Grandal had gave him in the car as a gift for becoming the head of the family. The contacts he needed were already in the phone so he wouldn't have to worry about numbers. He scrolled down the list before finding the one he wanted and dialing it.

He waited while the phone rang for a few seconds before hearing a voice on the other end. "Alex I'm going to Lord Shuzen's housefor a dinner and to speak on plans of an alliance, if things go positive I want you to see what exactly Mr. Shuzen does for a living." Hearing a conformation on the other end Tsukune hung the phone up before returning to his silence. He looked out the window to see many buildings coming into view along with many different youkai walking around. He saw how everyone was walking along happily without a care in the world. He smiled at how everyone seemed to be happy with how things were, so why should he try to take over the human world, but If by doing so all the happiness that was being shown now would be gone due to a most likely outbreak in war.

The car stopped at a tall building with Grandal stepping out and opening the door for Tsukune to step out and make his way inside to see the whole lobby. It was a solid white with even the desk was white to his amazement. He walked further in to see a woman sitting behind the desk going through some papers.

The woman couldn't have been any older than in her twenty's that with such a young face. She looked up to see who had cast a shadow over her before taking in a deep breath as to who it was. "Sorry Mr. Aono I didn't see you walk in, what can I do for you today?"

Tsukune chuckled at how uptight the girl was acting before lowering both hands in a 'calm down' matter. "I was just stopping by to see what exactly I had in this city. Now if you please kindly tell me what goes on in this building."

Seeing the girl stand up with quick haste and walking from behind the desk showing he white dress slacks along with a white sweater. She beckoned for him to follow; which of course he did as they walked through a pair of slide doors into another room. The room had a huge round table with a chalk board on the other side of the room.

"This hear is where all of the head managers meet to discuss what their next plan should be with forming and gathering new energy sources. They tend to draw on the chalk board every once in a while."

Tsukune walked to the board to see a bunch of math symbols along with what appeared to be an island on the board as well. "_Someone sure is talented with art to be able to draw an island within the middle of a meeting and still keep going."_ Tsukune turned back to the woman while pointing at the island with a questionable look.

Seeing the woman shrug her shoulders slightly his question was answered by an unknown voice that had come from the door they entered. Tsukune turned to see a middle aged man with a scruffy beard with a hat on to cast a shadow over his eyes. "My name is Harribel head of your science department and that is an island that we need to get to in order to gather sun stones. The only problem is that we don't have the boats to get over there."

Tsukune looked back to the board before looking at Harribel, "so how would you get the boats you need, and how many do you need?"

Harribel looked at Tsukune for a second before replying "well you'd have to go downtown to the fisherman's bar and see if they'll agree to work with you." Tsukune nodded before walking out of the room and exiting the building.

He made his way to the car entering as Grandal opened the door and started driving off again. "Grandal take me to the docks so that I can see about getting some sailors on my team." Seeing Grandal nod the car sped off towards the next location.

"Well my lord it shouldn't be too bad with getting them to agree to work with you right?" Tsukune could only nod with the question, just how hard could it be to get sailors to work with you if you put up the right price.

* * *

Tsukune had never been so wrong in his entire life. Right in front of him was the man considered to be the god father of the seas. He was an old man with a large white beard and a scar coming across his right eye.

Tsukune had started the conversation off with the idea of them working as a team, which had been agreed upon until the man questioned his strength. That led to the pair of men arguing on who was stronger. Which then led to him being told that he couldn't even take on his son, and that led to him fight the kid with the full blown mustache that he had met in the bathroom at school.

Somewhere along the line Tsukune was shirtless along with his opponent and at the moment both were doing a number to each other with blows, well his enemy was at the least. Tsukune couldn't really remember how this mess had come about, but he had a dinner to get to within a few hours and this foolishness had to stop.

"Hey, why didn't you fight me back in the bathroom?" Tsukune turned around to the boy who looked like the muscle guy with his fist raised out.

"Well I thought about fighting you, but me old man had told me about some young block who had taken over the company that we use to sail for. After thinking for a while I figured I'd just save up my strength to fight him and the man just so happen to be you, so here we are my friend."

Tsukune looked at the boy for a moment while listening to the Irish music playing in the background. He couldn't help but tap his foot even while taking another blow to the face sending him into the wooden barrier that was placed around them before the fight started.

He glanced to the old man who was laughing while looking around the room to see everyone else yelling and drinking. His eyes stopped right in front of him though as a young woman with black hair tied off in pig tails handed him a napkin which he took kindly before standing back up. He could hear the noise in the room begin to increase as his opponent said some words that just didn't register well with Aono.

"Maybe if you knew how to fight as well as you dress that pretty pink haired gurl wouldn't have left yah." The kid raised his fist up once again as his started making his way towards Tsukune to finish him off.

Tsukune continued to ignore him as his mind began to work fast making everything in the room slow down if not to a stop. It was then that he could feel something wet upon the back of his head which led him to turn around to see what had just happened, although he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"_This mustn't register on an emotional level... First, distract target" Tsukune quickly through up the clothe into the man's face. "Then block his blind jab, counter with cross to left cheek." After words he could see himself smacking him in both ears at the same time. "Discombobulate. Dazed, will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block, and body shot. Block feral left, weaken right jaw, now fracture." He could feel himself applying blows to his opponents jaw with quick blows. "Break cracked ribs, traumatize solar plexus, dislocate jaw entirely. "Heel kick to diaphragm... In summary: ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery: six weeks. Full psychological recovery: six months. Capacity to spit at back of head: neutralized." _

Tsukune breathed out as his eyes blinked rapidly to register what was going on around him again. He took a step forward before through up the cloth and letting everything fall into pattern. Once he delivered the final kick, which sent his opponent through the barrier; he walked out to the Captain before looking back at his son. "Well now can we come to an agreement?"

The music had stopped the second the fight was over and everyone was looking to see what would happen next. The captain looked around slowly before facing Aono again and nodding his head slowly. "It would be a privilege to work with you Mr. Aono."

Tsukune nodded towards him before grabbing a bottle from behind the bar and taking out a stack of bills and slamming it on the counter. "Drinks are on me men!" With that everyone cheered his name before the music picked back up and everyone started having fun. Tsukune looked around before making his way out of the bar and turning around upon hearing his name being called.

It was the kid from earlier who was being supported by two other men. "Hey the name is Daniel and if you need an extra pair of hands you've got it." Seeing Tsukune nod he also added an apology for his actions earlier of which resulted in Tsukune thanking him and leaving. "That kid is surely an odd one haha."

Tsukune made his way Grandal while button up his shirt and putting on his tie. "Call Harribel and tell him he's got his ships." Seeing Grandal pull out his phone and make the call Tsukune looked back before shaking his head, "can you take me to Lord Shuzen's mansion so that I can get this meeting over with now."

Grandal opened the door and allowed Tsukune to enter the car and closing it behind him before driving off to the last destination, with both people failing to see the dark figure standing on top of the building watching them drive off.

* * *

Moka was running around her room in a hurry to get dressed for tonight's occasion. Her mother had just received word on Tsukune's coming and had sent Moka and her sisters to get ready for their guest of honor, and right at the moment she couldn't decide on which dress to wear.

Finally deciding to wear the blood red one she walked towards the mirror and started to brush her hair. If Tsukune was coming there would be a chance to seduce him and make him hers once again. She needed to hurry though or she'd be late for when he'd walk through the door.

Finish with brushing her hair she looked in the mirror to see if anything was out of place before nodding to reflection and exiting the room. The time had come and she didn't even need her sister to help after all.

Tsukune exited the car and looked around to see an out most beautiful mansion that made his look like your average everyday house. "Grandal take a long drive if you would be so kind." Seeing Grandal nod and leave from the house Tsukune made his way up the stairs and knock on the double doors.

After a few minutes he was let into the house by a few maids, which allowed him to see exactly what he was dealing with. The doors revealed a checker marble floor finish with a giant stair case in front of him that led up into the house. He looked around to see a suits of armor on marble pedestals around the room before noticing the hallways on either side of the stairs. He could also see to door entries on the side walls which led to other rooms of the house. Needless to say the young Aono was indeed impressed with where he was at.

He looked up to see three figures coming down the steps and stood in awe at what he was seeing. In the middle was a middle aged man with short black hair while on his left was a woman that looked like an older version of Moka and on his right was Gyokuro. He had no choice but to admit that the women Lord Shuzen married were indeed hot.

Seeing them make it down the stairs Tsukune stepped forward to see the three better. "Hello Lord Shuzen, Gyokuro, and another maiden of which name I do not know."

Shuzen and Gyokuro nodded slightly before Shuzen spoke up for the trio. "Mr. Aono this is my wife Akasha Bloodriver and we are honored that you would come join us for dinner. However, it would appear that I and Akasha have business to attend to and will be leaving here with Gyokuro to accompany you. I hope that you stay the night so that my wife and I can talk to you in the morning."

Tsukune looked at the pair before nodding and stepping to the side as the couple left out of the doors. He turned back around to see Gyokuro smiling slightly and beckoning him to follow her down one of the hallways.

"You'll have to forgive my husband he usually leaves to handle business with the vampire council and takes quite the time and when doing so." Seeing Tsukune nod and look around the hallway she continued to speak, "Might I say you look quite stunning tonight for such a small occasion."

Tsukune looked back towards Gyokuro's backside to notice the small swish she was adding to her step and made his own comment as well. "I'd have to say the same for you as well Mrs. Gyokuro, but might I ask why exactly did you wish to have me come here for a business meeting when that could have been handled in any other office?"

Gyokuro looked back at him before walking through a door which led down another hallway and entered into what looked like a small office. "We believe that business should be handled face to face and why not have such an important man come to our home to do it." Gyokuro sat atop the desk in the room and looked at Tsukune with a devilish smirk, "or is our house not fitting enough for you mister Aono?"

Tsukune shook his head towards her before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her. "You house is quite marvelous and I dare say makes mine look rather small." Seeing her chuckle slightly he continued on, "so who else shall be accompanying us on this business dinner?"

Gyokuro looked at him while turning her head slightly and looking at the boy in front of her deeply. "Our daughters will also be eating with us, but will leave once we commence with the business proposal." She continued to look at him before sliding down the desk slightly so that the hem of her skirt would rise up her thigh slightly.

Tsukune took note of the action, but averted his eyes so that he wouldn't be looking at her legs or anywhere else he shouldn't see. He continued to look away until he felt a weight place firm in his lap and a hand on each knee. Whipping his head around, he could see Gyokuro sitting in his lap with her back to him without a care in the world.

"Well the dinner won't be ready but for a little while, and I hope you do like steak since that is what we are having."

Tsukune continued to look at her backside shocked that this woman would just sit in his lap and act as if it was an all-natural thing for her. "Okay, but why are you sitting in my lap?"

Gyokuro turned her head towards him slightly with a blank expression before turning back around and looking towards the bookshelf that was behind the desk. "No reason at all, I just felt the need to sit on something more 'firm' if you catch my drift."

Tsukune looked puzzled for a few seconds before catching on to what she had just said, and was about to comment on it until Gyokuro stood up and made her way for the door. "Well either way you should take this time to walk around to get to know the place since you are staying for the night. Who knows you might even get to find something of great value her." With that she left the room leaving Tsukune in a small state of silence.

"What just happened?" Tsukune asked aloud but was met with no answer. Finally getting up after a few minutes he called Grandal to inform him of the changed plans and to inform everyone else back at home. He left the room and made his way down the hall and to another room that had a few couches and a Go board on a table in the middle of two chairs.

He decided to sit down and wait instead of looking around as to not run into anything that might get him into a situation. Although the trouble would come to him upon hearing some shouting followed by a tannish girl with long blonde hair running through one entrance of the room and out the other. The girl stopped however and came back into the room while sniffing the air.

Everything would have been alright for Tsukune if it wasn't for the fact that the girl was almost completely naked with only wearing white stockings and cotton panties and her hair coming down long enough to cover the buds on her chest.

Tsukune blushed hard before turning around to see exactly what she was running from only to find no one else coming. He turned back around to see the girl inches away from his face with wide eyes. He was about to speak until the girl jumped in his lap with both legs bent in on either side of his.

"Hello Mister my name is Kahlua and we're going to be best friends I hope." Tsukune was about to answer until he felt a pair of lips upon and couldn't hold back from kissing the girl with just as much passion. She had managed to snake her tongue into his mouth and was fighting for control alongside his and was being evenly matched.

This kiss lasted for a few minutes before Kahlua pulled back allowing the pair enough time to catch their breath and then diving down to his neck and biting with enough force to break the skin. What was weird about the situation, besides her being naked and on top of him, was the fact that after the first gulp was heard Kahlua had let out a throaty moan before continuing with her actions.

Tsukune couldn't help but admit that the scene before him was arousing to say the least, but leaving him with just enough mind power to pull her head back so that he could look her in the eyes. "My name is Tsukune Aono and just what is going on around here?"

* * *

**So here is chapter 3 finally, sorry it took so long I just felt extremely lazy. Hope you guys liked the Sherlock Holmes spin along with a slight ecchi ending that I don't normally do. Now I have to wait for four more days before I can play The Last of Us, which I hope is a good game from what I see. Also tell me what recent games you've guys have played I'm into this LOL or League of Legends for the time being. **

**I have to thank all my fans for reviewing chapter 2, and I also have to give a shout out to Kire98 for typing up the words used for Sherlock Holmes. So hope you guys and girls enjoy, I'm out peace off.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review the chapter and say what you liked and disliked hehehehe.**


	4. Love at First Bite

**Greetings oh fellow RV fans who enjoy reading my somewhat lopsided fanfiction. This here is chapter 4 with a somewhat twist to it. I took a look at the reviews and am working on meeting all the demands and requests that have been brought up. I noticed how some want to have relations go down between Tsukune and just about every female within the Shuzen family and that's cool. Now I'm definitely going to give you an awesome fighting scene so you'll just have to read to see it. **

**Sorry if you think that I've taken a long time to update this fanfiction, but I must say that I've been extremely busy with what becoming a manager at my job and working on my other major story. I must say thank you to all of those who are following and or reading and enjoying what they see.**

**So here we go with chapter 4 and I still need to know on whether you guys and girls enjoy reading a long chapter or a short chapter.**

* * *

Kahlua looked down at Tsukune before placing a finger to her chin in a thinking way "well mother said that if one of us was to marry you then it would increase the power of our family."

Tsukune looked at Kahlua with astonishment that the girl was straight forward. "I see you have no problem with talking about what's going on, but may I ask why in the world are you naked and on top of me at that?"

"Silly boy I'm on top of you because I'm trying to take you as a lover for mommy, as for why I'm naked I just assumed that men enjoyed seeing a naked woman especially if that woman is on top of you." Kahlua grinned before starting a grinding motion making Tsukune blush.

Tsukune would have lain to himself if he said he didn't enjoy what was happening to him at the moment, but he needed to keep his head straight making him grab Kahlua's arms softly before pulling her down next to him in the seat.

Kahlua however took this motion as an advance resulting in her grabbing his shirt from the front pulling him down on top of her. Tsukune quickly slipped out of her grip standing up with a mad blush on his face before leaving the room completely.

Kahlua watched Tsukune leave with a smile on her face before turning back to the door that she had entered from. "Did you see that Akuha? I think he likes me more than any of you guys." Kahlua let a small giggle out before running after the Aono boy whose blood tasted delicious.

In the shadows another woman came out with her hair in two pony tails and the rest coming down to her neck. The girl wore a black Chinese dress with black boots. The girl who assumed to be Akuha looked at the door that the boy had left through.

"So that's the Aono boy who my little sister is so obsessed with huh. I'll have to see for myself if he is truly worth the time of my loving sister." Akuha gave an ice glare before after the other two children who seemed to decide to run through the house.

Tsukune was now officially lost. "I really have no idea where I'm going, but I have to get away from Kahlua fast." Tsukune made several turns in the house, but he seemed to get further lost. _'Why are there so many halls?' _

Tsukune continued to turn over and over getting further lost in the house. "I don't know why they would expect me to stay here if I can't even navigate through the place." Tsukune ran through another before coming to a complete stop.

He watched the figure in front of him with slight worry before smirking to himself. "I was slowly beginning to wonder when I'd see you in this place: Moka."

Moka stood in front of Tsukune with a frown upon her face as she walked towards him. "I would have come sooner, but there were some things that I had to handle first."

"Now what kind of things could the great Moka have to do to not come and see her school friend and possibly future business partner?" Tsukune grinned making Moka blush slightly that she could see that grin again.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Aono. Now why don't you tell me why you're at this end of the mansion when we'll be eating on the other side?"

"Oh well that's a simple question to answer then. I was following your stepmother Gyokuro when she left me in some family room to relax. At that point your older sister attacked me naked and tried to seduce me."

Moka's eye began to twitch at what she was hearing before shaking her head slightly to get gain control of her emotions again. "Well I see you did well in escaping, but you'll have to face her again sooner or later. I guess I could help protect you for a price." Moka looked at Tsukune with a small smirk before frowning at him as he shook his head.

"That is perfectly alright Moka. I'm pretty sure I can handle your sister even if she's after me for reasons I don't want to talk about, but thank you for the offer." Tsukune smiled softly at Moka before feeling a small shock and ducking to avoid an attack that almost hit his head.

Tsukune looked back to see a woman with black hair and two pony tails bend her knee in the air after throwing the kick Tsukune had sensed. He looked at the girl growing a small blush at the amount of skin she had chosen to show while wearing a Chinese style dress.

"Akuha stop attacking Tsukune and leave him alone." Tsukune watched as Moka stepped in front of him and addressed the girl who he had come to learn was named Akuha.

"I am only testing to see if he is capable of fighting if he wishes to work with this family my dear sister." Akuha began to lower leg before taking a step forward and disappearing from view.

Tsukune watched as Moka began to look around to see where her sister was at. He glanced around the hall before feeling a sense of shock again and leaned over to his right dodging a straight jab from his attacker.

Tsukune jumped back as Akuha threw a wide kick out in trying to hit after he dodged the punch. "I see that you're able to run and dodge, but those attributes will not save you in a real fight Mr. Aono."

Tsukune checked his surroundings before taking off again down several halls turning around one corner and drawing out his second favorite weapon. Tsukune pulled his gun back for a few seconds before digging in his coat pocket and attaching the silencer he had brought for when.

Tsukune aimed behind the wall again before pulling the gun back yet again. "_Do I really want to kill her and end any possible chance of having a business partner, or should I just put the gun away and fight like a man."_

Tsukune contemplated for a few seconds before putting everything away and turning the corner. What he wasn't expecting though was a dead on kick to his face that sent him flying further down the hall and into yet another living room.

Tsukune laid on the floor for a few seconds before lifting himself up and giving his head a quick shake. "Okay now I'm upset. First I was almost raped, and now I'm getting the shit kicked out of me."

Tsukune looked up to see Akuha walking through the entrance to the enormous living area. He waited a few seconds till she was up close before releasing his wings and sending a gush of air knocking her back into the wall.

Akuha looked at her target smiling before pulling herself off the wall and brushing her shoulders off. "I see that you can pull a few tricks from under your hat, but that isn't enough to beat me."

Akuha dashed at Tsukune making him jump back just as her fingers were about to touch his face. He looked at her hand with wide eyes before narrowing them and stepping forwards him. Tsukune threw a quick punch followed by launching a vertical kick making Akuha jump back.

Akuha smirked to herself finally being able to get the boy to fight seriously. Seeing him come back down to the floor from his kick, Akuha charged forward. She quickly swiped at him a few times watching him lean back enough to dodge her attacks.

Akuha smirked before doing a leg sweep and knocking Tsukune to the floor. With quick pace, Akuha was on top of Tsukune looking at him with a look of hunger. Now let's see why my sisters find you so appealing.

Tsukune watched Akuha lower her head a few inches from his face before pulling his head to the side with force. He instantly felt the same piercing feeling he had felt from Moka and Kahlua. Tsukune began to see the room expand out before finding the strength to push Akuha off of him.

He quickly straddled Akuha grabbing her by the throat with one and redrawing his gun and sticking it to her neck. "Now then can we stop this fight and talk like civilized people?"

Akuha was still too lost in the taste of Tsukune's blood to understand anything around her. His blood was something she had never tasted in her entire life. His blood had made her feel a strong pleasure only fit for the gods. Akuha let herself be embraced by the pleasure before feeling, no needing more of him blood, body, and soul.

Tsukune watched Akuha with worry. She had kept her eyes close for the longest time. He was about to speak again before seeing her eyes snap open. He instantly felt himself being thrown across the room into a wall with a red eyed Akuha pinning against him.

"I finally understand why my sisters are so fond of you mister Aono. Your blood has such a strong, pleasurable taste that I can't keep myself from wanting more than just your blood." Akuha rubbed herself against Tsukune feeling a heat in her body begin to rise.

Tsukune gulped before finding the will power to push her from him. He landed on the floor before running to the exit of the living room. He had almost made it out before feeling a kick him in his chest sending him back into the room.

Tsukune landed on his back looking up at the ceiling. He quickly flipped up on his feet to see Kahlua standing in front of him in black tights, black gloves going up to her elbow, and a pair of black laced panties on only. He turned around to see Akuha also rising up with a different look on her face. The look was the same that he had seen on Kahlua earlier: **Lust**.

Kahlua quickly charged at Tsukune while he was turned only to run into a pair of white wings. Tsukune looked over his left-wing to see Kahlua staring dead into his eyes. Spinning around, he managed to turn Kahlua around while giving a gentle kick to her butt sending her away.

He turned back to Akuha who was letting out the pony tails in her hair letting the rest fall down to her shoulders. Tsukune let a blush form on his face at her beauty. Shaking his head he watched Akuha walk around a few pieces of furniture to stop in front of him.

"Mr. Aono I know you might have some form of feeling about this, but all I can say is that it'll be best if you don't fight this."

"I'm sorry Akuha, but I have people waiting on me back at home and I can't go through with this." Tsukune watched Akuha shake her head before stating "have it your way then". The second she finished speaking he felt a strong kick hit him on the side of the head launching him to the side into a couch.

Tsukune pulled himself off the couch only to have Akuha charge forward at him throwing volleys of punches. Tsukune tried to dodge all of them, but Akuha was too fast. Tsukune caught one of her fist spinning her around and pushing her forward.

His break of abuse wasn't over as Kahlua charged forward jumping up rapping her legs around his head. Tsukune lost his train of thought for a split second after realizing that Kahlua had literally placed her covered woman hood in his face. He was instantly launched across the room before feeling a hand on his face slamming him head first into the floor.

Akuha looked at Tsukune as she held his head with great delight. She would break this boy and make him hers. To put it simple, she loved the taste of his blood. To her, it felt as if a power wave had washed over her. She could feel her body working harder and stronger, so why should she let the power source go free.

Akuha was trapped so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice the light forming below her. She looked to see the boy's hair turn silver as his eyes began to become yellow. "What do you think you are doing boy?"

Tsukune focused on Akuha feeling his youki begin to increase around him before closing his eyes. At that second a shield of youki formed around the two making the vampire let go do to the feeling of her skin burning. She quickly jumped out of the shield and watched as Aono rise up to his feet.

Tsukune looked around to see the shield disappear as he gained control of his youki. It seemed that he had learned a new technique thanks to his being jumped by two very attractive women. "I seem to have learned yet another attack for my holy side. I guess I can learn a few more before it's time to eat."

Akuha grinned before running forward with a piercing left strike. Tsukune quickly clapped his hand in front of him bringing up his shield just in time to see Akuha's hand hit the shield forming spikes. Akuha watched her attack trying to break through slowly before swiping both of her hands in an X like form slashing through the shield.

Tsukune jumped back a few steps before being grabbed from behind. Shit, in the mist of going against Akuha he had completely forgotten about Kahlua. He felt a sharp pain on his neck before breaking out of Kahlua's grip and throwing her at Akuha.

Tsukune quickly ran out of the room at full speed turning more and more corners before running into another room and slamming that door behind him. Tsukune held the door taking in small breathes and listening to see if there was any movement on the other side.

He waited a few minutes before hearing footsteps come to the door and then leaving right after. Tsukune let out a sign of relief turning around and taking in a sharp breath yet again. In front of him was his ex Moka sitting on a queen size bed that was covered in blood-red sheets.

Moka watched Tsukune before shaking her head and walking towards him. "I thought that my sister's might have gotten you, but it would seem that you really didn't need my help."

Tsukune eyed Moka for a few seconds before reaching out to her with an open hand. Moka stepped into Tsukune's touch feeling relief at gaining his touch again. She really didn't know what had made her forget how this touch felt, but she wished to never lose it again.

Tsukune eyed Moka rubbing her cheek into his hand. He remembered how it felt like to hold the woman he loved at one point. Tsukune knew that there would be a strong chance that he would take her back, but something was missing. Something was stopping him from going along with his thought. He really hadn't been paying attention to anything he was doing as his hand slid up Moka's front sending a shiver down her body. Moka opened her eyes to look at Tsukune before feeling her Rosario being pulled off with a 'clink'.

Youki quickly surrounded Moka clearing away as it had appeared to show a silver-haired Moka who was staring at Tsukune with lust. Tsukune stepped forward caressing her head before feeling a dark youki covering him as well.

Moka watched in awe as Tsukune now stood in front of her with black hair and red eyes. She had never seen Tsukune like this before, but she knew that the different Tsukune was turning her on more than usual.

Tsukune stepped closer to Moka placing a quick kiss to her lips before turning around and facing the door. He watched as the door flew open letting Akuha and Kahlua walk in with Akuha closing the door behind her. "I see that you two are truly persistent when you put your minds to something."

Tsukune smirked to himself before turning to Moka who had never taken her eyes from him. She was starring so hard that she hadn't even registered that she was being asked a question. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at everyone in the room.

"What did you say Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at Moka with a small frown before turning back around to face his two stalkers. "I asked, what do you think I should do about these two?"

Moka looked at her sisters seeing the look that she knew she had herself. It was a look of want and need and Moka wasn't all for the thought of sharing. "What do you think you should do Tsukune Aono?"

Tsukune looked back at Moka for a few seconds before spreading his arms out. "Do as you please ladies." It was more of a command then a suggestion as Moka felt herself along with her sister's charge at the only male in the room and begin to undress him slowly. Moka quickly began to un-tuck Tsukune's shirt while her sisters worked on unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

Tsukune looked down as the women around him slowly removed his upper clothing leaving him in only his pants and shoes. He watched as they all ran their hands along his body before feeling Moka bite the left side of his neck. He watched Kahlua begin to come forward to bite his other side and rose his hand stopping her in her tracks. "You've already had two bites, let your other sister have hers."

At that Akuha stepped closer biting into the right side of his neck making Tsukune let out a groan. His eyes glowed as his youki began to rise in the room. The women felt the dark youki assault them making them feel moist with need.

Kahlua watched her sisters feed frowning before clapping her hands together and laying herself on the bed with a light stretch. She looked up to see that Tsukune had followed her motions and was starring dead at her. Kahlua blushed at seeing his stare before running her fingers across her erect nipples and stomach before stopping at her womanhood.

Tsukune watched as Kahlua began to rub herself while caressing her right breast with her other hand. Feeling his own need begin to form, Tsukune looked down at Akuha grabbing the back of her head and pulling her away from his neck. Akuha looked at Tsukune with lust before noticing her sister on the bed and glancing back at Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at Akuha as she stepped back from him and began to undress slowly in front of him. Akuha didn't know what possessed her to do this in front of a half breed, but she could feel the need for release begins to build and control her actions.

Akuha stripped down to nothing but her black bra and panties. She unclipped her bra slowly releasing her petite breast and walked back to Tsukune planting a kiss on his lips and releasing a small moan. Tsukune picked up Akuha as their kiss continued and walked her to the bed laying her down next to Kahlua who had begun to pick up her ministrations releasing small moans at her own pleasure.

Tsukune broke Akuha's kiss much to her disappointment and made his way to Kahlua taking her left nipple into his mouth. Kahlua moaned out loud at the new attention she was getting and picked up speed. She was so close to releasing before Tsukune grabbed her hand stopping all of her actions making her let out a loud hiss of disapproval.

Kahlua watched Tsukune lean up and look at her as if she was simple prey to a predator and she liked it. Kahlua watched him nod to Akuha who immediately attacked her breast. If she wasn't enjoying the pleasure then, she was now feeling a hand slide down her tone stomach and begin to attack her womanhood with fierce movement.

Moka watched Tsukune love her sisters and frowned at being left out. She turned to leave before hearing her name being called from behind. "Where do you think you're going Moka?"

Moka turned around to see Tsukune looking at her with want before getting off the bed and making his way to her. "I did not forget about you my rose." Tsukune touched Moka's face watching her rub into his hand needing the contact more so now that she had her mind clear again. "Now come back to me and I will take care of all of you that I can promise."

Moka nodded slowly before feeling a pair of lips grace hers. She began to kiss back feeling the warmth in her body come back at full force. "You were never this brave before Tsukune, whatever changed you was worth it."

* * *

**So I was going over some of the reviews and I'm trying to make sure I can make everyone happy. I know for a fact though that you'll probably get mad at the fact that I still couldn't get a beta to go over my chapter. So if anyone knows a beta reader who is willing to work with me, just drop me a PM or review letting me know. **

**Also I noticed that I received a lengthy review from a guest who seemed to be a published author. I thought it was pretty cool, but I'm wondering if they're allowed to actually have an account after they get published. I mean if you had an account before being published, did you get to keep it afterwards or did the company make you get rid of it. So if you're a published author let me know something.**

**Now for all of my fellow fans who are still reading this sorry excuse of a chapter. I know I made it shorter than all of my other chapters, but I did it on purpose. I have yet another poll asking you, the readers and viewers to vote on whether I should make the next chapter start with a lemon or not. **

**Now each choice will change how I progress with the story. That's right; I'm now working on two different word files for the next chapter to make sure I stay on track. **

**Now I know a lot of people where worried since I hadn't updates as fast as I normally do, but I'm going through a lot of family issues along with getting ready for my college courses that start in two days! **

**So if you're reading this then great go vote and review this chapter for me so I can know what you people thinks about it. Honestly, I was shocked that I put that small little lime inside the chapter, but I'm new to the lemon/lime thing so really tell me what you think. **

**So I'm off now, the poll will be open for a while till I update 'A Bonded Fate', I think I'll finish this McFlurry now so Peace Off yall!**

**P.S. Let me get some reviews please!**


End file.
